


Ensemble Stars x Shuuen no Shiori

by Hana_hime



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 終焉ノ栞プロジェクト | Shuuen no Shiori Project
Genre: Character Death, Murder
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_hime/pseuds/Hana_hime
Summary: Sebelumnya aku udah post cerita ini di wattpad, dan sekarang aku baru post di AO3. Oke selamat menikmati! (>.<)__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Trickstar tengah di sibukkan dengan rangkaian latihan, guna mempersiapkan Dream Festival yang akan mereka ikuti. Seperti biasanya, mereka melakukannya dengan setulus hati dan dengan niat yang membara di hati mereka.Namun semuanya berubah saat sebuah insiden pembunuhan muncul di dekat sekolah mereka. Apalagi setelah Subaru mengajak teman satu unitnya itu untuk membaca buku misterius di perpustakaan yang sudah lama tak tersentuh. Buku yang berisikan Urban Legend yang sangat menakutkan. Dan itulah awal kehidupan mereka berubah.





	1. Sebuah kematian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silahkan menikmati >.<

Matahari yang sejak tadi siang bersinar kini nampak mulai hilang dari pandangan. Hamparan warna oranye telah mewarnai langit yang begitu luas. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala satu per satu, dan angin dingin pun mulai berhembus kencang.

Senja sudah datang, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Waktu dimana para siswa Yumenosaki untuk pulang, mengakhiri semua rutinitas klub, latihan, dan sekolahnya. Kini sekolah nampak sepi. Hanya nampak beberapa orang yang membereskan sisa-sisa kegiatan klubnya.

Walaupun begitu lesson room masih nampak ramai. Deru musik masih terdengar, dan lampu masih menyala dengan terangnya. Suara derapan sepatu dengan kompaknya mengkuti alunan musik yang mengikuti mereka. Di sinilah Makoto, Hokuto, dan Mao masih terus berlatih. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan penampilan mereka untuk dream festifal yang akan mereka ikuti. Mereka ingin menampilkan sesuatu yang terbaik, Mereka tak akan membiarkan sedikitpun masalah terjadi. Mereka ingin menunjukkan kekompakan yang selama ini mereka bangun bersama, demi mencapai tujuan mereka yakni mengalahkan OSIS. 

“Yap..... Stop!” Hokuto menjetikkan jarinya ke udara. “Cukup di sini latihannya hari ini!” perintahnya dengan tegas. 

Makoto dan Mao menghentikan gerakan mereka, dan langsung duduk di lantai. nafas mereka tersenggal-senggal karena latihan keras yang baru saja mereka lalui. “Jadi kita sudah boleh pulang kan, Hidaka-kun?” 

“Jangan, kita harus beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Jika kau langsung menggunakannya untuk beraktifitas, otot-ototmu itu akan menegang dan menyebabkan varises. Itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi tubuhmu.” 

“Ah.... tapi aku sudah benar-benar lelah, rasanya sendi-sendiku ini sudah bergeser dari tempatnya!” seru Makoto. 

Mao tersenyum kecil. “Ayolah Makoto jangan mengeluh seperti itu, ini demi kebaikan unit kita kan? Apa salahnya kita berlatih hingga tubuh kita hancur?” candanya. 

“Jangan katakan hal menakutkan seperti itu Isara-kun. Aku masih ingin hidup!” Makoto menatap Mao dengan heran. 

“Ayolah, aku cuman bercanda kan?” ucap Mao lirih. Ia melepas jepit kuningnya dari rambutnya dan membiarkan poninya yang panjang itu jatuh ke bawah. Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan, menatap para kawan-kawannya itu satu per satu, dan ia menyadari sesuatu. “Oh ya, kemana perginya Subaru? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi.”

“Oh Subaru?” Hokuto menyahut, ia nampak berpikir sejenak. “Subaru ya? um..... aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi sepertinya ia keluar ruangan sejak satu jam yang lalu?”

“Satu jam? Berarti dia tidak mengikuti latihan kita di saat-saat terakhir, ah..... Akehoshi-kun curang. Seharusnya ia mengajakku juga tadi!” sahut Makoto nyaring sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di lantai.

“Makoto!” bentak Mao tegas, ia menepuk pundak Makoto dengan pelan. “Jangan mengeluh seperti itu, ini demi unit kita sendiri kan? Ah..... tapi apa kalian tidak mengkhawatirkan Subaru, ia tak kunjung kembali juga lho!”

“Aku tidak begitu khawatir padanya, ini sudah kebiasaannya. Dia selalu berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah semau hatinya, dengan alasan ‘aku akan mencari benda berkilauan untuk menghibur hatiku’ jika ia mulai bosan. Selama dia bisa bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya sendiri, aku tak akan mencampurinya. Toh, dia itu anak yang berbakat. Bahkan tanpa latihan pun dia bisa menjadi yang paling bersinar di antara kita semua.” Jelas Hokuto panjang lebar.

“Benar juga ya!” Mao tersenyum lega.

TIBA-TIBA

“BRAK...........” pintu lesson room terbuka dengan keras.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut oranye memasuki ruangan. Dengan senyum sumringah ia masuk tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, dia tak lain adalah Subaru. Anggota unit Trickstar yang baru saja Hokuto, Makoto, dan Mao bicarakan. Ia sudah menghilang sejak satu jam yang lalu tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Ia berlari kegirangan ke arah teman-temannya yang terkapar lemas di pojok ruangan. “Hey teman-teman aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berkilauan!”  
Melihat Subaru, Hokuto nampak kesal. Dalam sekejap mukanya menjadi merah padam, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya sambil mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya di ubin kayu. “Kemana saja kau Akehoshi, kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan kami selama satu jam terakhir.”

“Maafkan aku Hokke~ Aku hanya berkeliling sebentar untuk mencari benda yang berkilauan, karena aku butuh hiburan.”

“Jangan banyak alasan Akehoshi. Kau selalu berkeliling sekolah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, selalu meninggalkan pelajaran sesuka hatimu, dan selalu meninggalkan latihan jika kau sudah mulai letih. Kau harus belajar lebih disiplin......”

“Ayolah Hokke, jangan marah! Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!”

“Tidak, aku tidak terima janji palsumu!” tolak Hokuto tegas.

“Ayolah....... ayolah......”

“Tidak!”

“Hokke!” Subaru memegang pundak Hokuto, ia mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Ia berusaha membujuk leader dari unitnya itu untuk memaafkannya. Memang sulit untuk melunakan hati orang yang satu ini, namun Subaru akan terus berusaha.

Karena tak tega dengan Subaru, hati Hokuto yang dingin itu sedikit mencair. “Ah..... okelah, aku memaafkanmu hari ini. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi besok, oke!”

Dengan senangnya Subaru langsung tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan memeluk Hokuto dalam sekejap. Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan karena Hokuto mau memaafkannya. “Hokke~ terimakasih!” ucapnya kegirangan.

“Hentikan Akehoshi, jangan melompat-lompat!” ucapnya sambil memegangi tubuh Subaru dengan kedua tangannya. “Tapi ingat! Aku akan selalu mengingat janjimu yang tadi baru saja kau katakan, dan aku tidak akan mengampuni jika kau melanggarnya.”

“Hum.... tentu saja, Hokke!” Subaru menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hokuto tersenyum kecil melihat Subaru kegirangan. Ia tahu kalau memaafkannya bukanlah hal yang baik, karena Subaru terus mengulangi kesalahannya lagi dan lagi, dan terus membuat janji-janji yang selalu ia ingkari. Namun entah mengapa, saat Subaru mulai memohon kepadanya, ia tak bisa menolaknya. Permintaan Subaru selalu menjadi magnet yang menarik hati dinginnya itu, dan pada akhirnya Hokuto malah memanjakannya. Apalagi saat melihatnya kegirangan seperti ini, hati Hokuto sangat senang. Ingin rasanya ia selalu melindungi Subaru yang selalu bersinar diantara mereka semua.

“Oh iya, bukankah tadi kau bilang kau baru saja menemukan sebuah ‘benda yang sangat berkilauan’ kalau aku boleh tahu, benda macam apa itu?”

Mata Subaru langsung bercahaya. “Oh......... benda itu? aku baru saja melupakannya karena Hokke baru saja marah padaku! Benda itu sangat bercahaya, bahkan aku tak bisa memalingkan pandanganku untuk menatapnya. Aku tak sengaja menemukannya saat aku mengellingi perpustakaan.”

“Perustakaan?” sahut Makoto sambil membenarkan kaca matanya, ia mulai serius mendengarkan cerita Subaru tadi.

“Kalau di perpustakaan, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau benda itu adalah sebuah....... Buku?” Mao memegang dagunya penasaran.

“Kau benar Sari! Kau memang sangat hebat.” Mata Subaru berbinar.

“Tapi buku hanyalah sebuah lembaran kertas kan. Mana mungkin mengeluarkan cahaya yang berkilauan seperti yang kau katakan Akehoshi-kun?” sahut Makoto antusias.

“Buku itu terlihat sangat spesial. Dari semua buku yang terletak di rak, hanya buku itulah yang paling mencolok, membuatnya terlihat sangat berkilauan.” Jawab Akehoshi singkat. Ia menjelaskan ke teman-temannya dengan sangat antusias, bahkan ia sempat memeragakan besar dan berat buku itu dengan tangannya. “Jadi apa kalian tertarik untuk melihat bukunya?”

“Oh.... boleh juga!” sahut Mao sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

“Um.... aku juga ingin tahu, aku sangat penasaran dengan bentuknya, apakah buku itu bisa mengeluarkan cahaya seperti yang Subaru katakan.” Ucap Hokuto lirih.

“Mana mungkin buku bisa mengeluarkan cahaya, Hidaka-kun! Jangan tangapi pembicaraan Akehoshi-kun dengan serius!” Makoto nampak khawatir.

Subaru mengepalkan tangannya di dada. “Yosh....... karena kalian semua sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melihat buku itu, aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke lokasi!” ucap Subaru mantap. Ia berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. “Baiklah! Silahkan kawan-kawanku” ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mempersilahkan teman-temannya keluar.

Mao melangkahkan kakinya dan keluar terlebih dahulu. Lalu disusul oleh Makoto, dan Hokuto yang membuntutinya di belakang. Setelah teman-temannya keluar, Subaru menutup pintunya dengan keras. tanpa pinggir panjang ia langsung memimpin di depan untuk mengantarkan teman-temannya menuju perpustakaan.

“Tunggu dulu sebentar!” Hokuto menghentikan langkahnya.

“Ada apa Hidaka-kun?” sahut Makoto sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah Hokuto.

Hokuto merogoh sakunya, dan mengambil sebuah kunci berwarna perak. Ia menuju ke arah pintu. “Aku lupa belum mengunci lesson room!”

“Oh..... okelah, aku akan menunggu!” sahut Subaru menghentikan langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hokuto berdering saat ia mencoba untuk memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci. Ia sedikit terjingkat karena kaget akan suara yang di hasilkan ponselnya. “Ah.... ponselku berdering!”

“Ada apa?” Mao penasaran.

Hokuto memasukkan kunci itu ke sakunya lagi, dan mengambil ponselnya di saku celanya. Ia melihat layar ponselnya sejenak, dan mendapati sebuah pesan untuknya. “Ada sebuah pesan dari nenekku!”

“Dari nenekmu? Mungkin dia khawatir padamu karena kau belum pulang juga sampai sekarang.”

“Tapi aku sudah memberinya tahu kalau akau akan pulang agak larut hari ini. jadi setidaknya ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi.”

“Daripada kau penasaran kenapa tidak kau buka saja pesannya?” sahut Mao keheranan.

“Oke!” Hokuto mengangguk setuju. Ia segera memecet tombol buka, dan isi pesan langsung di tampilkan di layarnya.

From: Nenek  
Hokuto, nenek tahu kalau dirimu sangat sibuk. Namun usahakan kau pulang cepat hari ini. Baru saja ada berita pembunuhan seorang anak SMA di kota kita yang baru saja di siarkan di televisi, dan pembunuhnya belum di tangkap. Nenek tak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu karena kau juga anak SMA. Jadi pulanglah lebih cepat, jangan buat nenek tambah khawatir ya!

Mata Hokuto terbelalak “Pembunuhan?” ucapnya lirih.

“Ada apa Hidaka-kun?” tanya Makoto penasaran. Ia mendekat ke arah Hokuto dan ikut melihat pesan itu juga. Begitupun dengan Mao dan Subaru, karena khawatir dengan Hokuto yang tiba-tiba menjadi panik, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melihat pesan itu juga.

“Pembunuhan?” pekik Subaru ketakutan. “Mengapa itu bisa terjadi?” Tangannya mengusap-usap pipinya sambil memasang wajah yang panik.

“Itu sangat mengkhawatirkan bukan?” Mao mengigit bibirnya.

“Tunggu dulu!” Makoto merogoh sakunya, dan mengambil ponselnya. “Aku akan mencari informasi tentang berita ini.” dengan lentik jarinya mengetik satu per satu hurf dalam ponselnya.

“Kau memang selalu bisa di andalkan kalau menyangkut sebuah informasi ya, Makoto!” ucap Mao.

“Nah ini dia!” mata Makoto melebar. “Berita yang di berikan Nito-senpai di grup broadcasting commite milik kami! ini dibagikan sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.”

“Ayo buka....buka..... Ayo cepat buka Ukki~”

Makoto membuka berita itu, dan memperlihatkannya pada teman-temannya.

 

Rabu, 12 September 20XX

Seorang anak laki-laki ditemukan tewas di ruang kelasnya. Di duga korban subuah pembunuhan. Korban ditemukan oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan, pada awalnya teman sekelasnya itu hanya bermaksud mengambil catatannya yang tertinggal di loker. Namun ia menemukan korban tergelatak lemas di bangkunya, saat temannya itu mendekatinya ia baru tahu kalau kondisi korban sudah tak bernyawa. Polisi masih menyelidiki kasus ini, dan masih berusaha menemukan pelaku dari pembunuhan ini.  
Di duga pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh orang yang sama dengan pembunuhan yang di lakukan di kota XXX kemarin malam, karena mereka sama-sama menjadikan seorang anak SMA sebagai korbannya.

Dengan muka masam Makoto langsung menutup layar ponselnya, ia merasa ingin menangis ketakutan sekarang juga. Dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, ia bahkan belum menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya. Apalagi waktu yang semakin larut semakin mengacaukan suasana.

“Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?” tanya Mao khawatir. “Bahkan pembunuhan itu terjadi sangat dekat dengan lokasi sekolah kita sekarang.”

Melihat teman-temannya ketakutan, Hokuto berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Walaupun hatinya tak kalah paniknya, namun sebagai leader dia harus bisa menenangkan teman satu unitnya sekarang. “Untuk saat ini jangan panik! Kita harus pulang ke rumah kita masing-masing. Sekarang masuk ke lesson room, kemasi barang kalian semua, dan mari kita pulang bersama!”

“Bahkan untuk sekarang, aku terlalu takut untuk pulang!” sahut Makoto sambil mengigit kukunya, wajahnya nampak menggigil ketakutan. “Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang!”

“Jangan panik Makoto!” Mao menepuk pundaknya. Ia mendonggakkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum optimis. “Aku akan menemani kalian sampai ke rumah kalian satu per satu. Dan aku kan memastikan kalian selamat sampai tujuan kalian masing-masing, oke!” ucapnya.

“Aku juga akan mengantar kalian!” sahut Hokuto.

“Jangan Hokuto, jangan buat nenekmu tambah khawatir. Bukannya tadi nenekmu sudah menyuruhmu pulang?” ujar Mao sambil menepuk pundaknya.

“Tapi sebagai leader, aku harus melindungi kawan-kawanku.”

“Okelah, kalau begitu. Kita akan antar Subaru, dan Makoto terlebih dahulu. Dan kita kan langsung menuju ke rumahmu!” jawab Mao simpel.

“Lalu bagaimana denganmu Isara?” tanya Hokuto.

“Tak apa-apa, jangan khawatirkan aku oke!” Mao tersenyum kecil

Hokuto menundukkan kepalanya, ia nampak berpikir sejenak. “Oke, aku setuju!” jawabnya mantab.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama. Akhirnya unit Trickstar itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke lesson room, dan membatalkan rencananya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan tadi. mereka mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal.

Untuk hari ini, mereka ingin langsung pulang. Merasakan rumah mereka yang begitu nyaman, dan aman dari segala ancaman. Mereka cukup takut untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sekolah ini, namun ini harus mereka lakukan, jika mereka mereka terus berada di sekolah mungkin pembunuh itu akan datang dan menerkam mereka. Apalagi saat mendengar kalau pembunuh itu sudah membunuh seorang anak SMA juga di kota sebelah, itu membuat mereka semakin panik.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Setelah mengantarkan Makoto, Subaru, dan Hokuto dengan selamat. Mao beranjak pulang. Hari semakin larut, jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Jalanan nampak sepi, hanya terdengar angin yang berhembus kencang. Walaupun begitu, Mao masih tenang, ia berjalan dengan santai hingga ia bisa sampai di rumahnya. 

Beberapa kali sirene mobil polisi terdengar, dan beberapa kali juga seorang polisi menghampiri dirinya untuk memintanya cepat pulang kerumah. Mao berpikir, kalau polisi itu adalah polisi yang menangani kasus pembunuhan itu. Namun itu tak menggoyahkan keberaniannya, ia terus berjalan dengan santai tanpa merasa takut akan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti, ia menatap sebuah gedung besar dengan garis polisi dimana-mana, nampak beberapa kerumunan orang mengelilingi bangunan itu, dan beberapa polisi nampak sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Mao terdiam sejenak, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dengan santainya ia menatap gedung itu dengan seksama, sambil berdiri kaku untuk mengamatinya sejenak. Yah...... sekarang ia berdiri tepat di depan gedung sekolah, dimana seorang siswa laki-laki terbunuh. Dan cukup membuat warga kota gempar akan hal itu.

Kota ini, tempat di mana Mao tinggal, hanyalah sebuah kota yang kecil. Jadi tak heran seluruh warga akan panik hanya dengan berita pembunuhan misterius seperti ini, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana jika kejadian ini akan terjadi juga pada teman satu unitnya. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar sedih.

“Huh......” Mao menghembuskan nafasnya. “Semoga saja pembunuh itu cepat tertangkap ya!” ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu.


	2. Buku Hitam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah muter-muter cari inspirasi, akhirnya kelar juga.  
> Oh ya jangan sungkan buat komen ya! mungkin cara penulisanku masih ada yang salah, atau cerita gaje, atau apalah......  
> ceritakan unek-unek kalian di kolom komentar.  
> Okay! silahkan menikmati

"Selamat pagi Ibu!" Subaru menghampiri ibunya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia mencium keningnya dan duduk di kursi.

"Selamat pagi!" Ibu Subaru tersenyum. "Sepertinya kondisimu sudah pulih. Ibu begitu khawatir padamu saat kau pulang dengan raut wajah yang penuh ketakutan kemarin malam, tapi syukurlah kau sudah nampak baik sekarang!"

"Aha......ha......ha......" Subaru tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya. Mendengar tawa Subaru Daikichi terbangun dari tidurnya, ia berdiri dan berlari menuju Subaru, ia mengongong keras agar Subaru menggendongnya. Subaru mengambil Daikichi, dan memangkunya di pangkuannya, dengan lembut ia mengelusnya. Sembari mengelus Daikichi, Subaru kembali menatap Ibunya. "Ibu tak usah khawatir. Aku bisa memulihkan diri dalam sekejap kan? Kan?"

Ibu Subaru tersenyum kecil mengamati anaknya. "Walaupun kau bisa diri dalam sekejap. Sebagai seorang Ibu, pastinya ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan kamu, Subaru!"

"Ah...... ibu tak perlu khawatir!" Subaru mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Karena kamu sudah merasa lebih baik hari ini. Apa kamu akan berangkat sekolah pagi ini?"

"Hum...... tentu saja!" Subaru menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Aku harus berangkat sekolah, dan ikut latihan bersama unitku. Karena sebentar lagi Dream Festival akan segera dimulai, jadi aku harus sedikit berusaha!"

"Baiklah! Semangat ya, Subaru!" Ibu Subaru mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oke!"

Seusai menata sarapan, Ibu Subaru duduk di samping anaknya itu. Ia mengoleskan selai pada roti bakar yang ia panggang tadi dan memberikannya pada anaknya. Saat melihat ibunya memberikan roti ke piringnya, Subaru tersenyum.

“Terimakasih ibu!” ucap Subaru.

“Iya!” ucap ibu Subaru lirih.

Di mata Subaru, ibunya adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Sejak ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, Ibunya lah yang menjaga dan merawatnya. Menjadi single parent itu tak mudah. Ibu Subaru harus kerja siang dan malam, demi menghidupi Subaru. Walaupun sedikit berat, namun ia lakukan itu tanpa rasa pamrih sedikitpun.

Subaru menatap ibunya sejenak, wajah orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu nampak pucat. Tangannya yang kurus itu membuat Subaru sedikit khawatir. Padahal dulu, ibu Subaru nampak sangat cantik, namun karena ia terlalu banyak bekerja kini wajahnya itu sedikit terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya.

“Subaru!” seru Ibunya, itu membuat Subaru tersadar dari lamunannya. “Jangan melamun, ayo makan sarapanmu!” pintanya

“Eh..... i...i...iya!”

Ibu Subaru tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya. Untuk mengisi keheningan yang terjadi. ibu Subaru mengambil remote televisi, dan menekan tombol on untuk menyalakan televisi yang ada di hadapan meja. Ia memutar beberapa chanel hingga ia menemukan sebuah acara yang pas untuk di tonton.

“Sebuah pembunuhan telah terjadi......... Blitz...” Ibu subaru melewati chanel tadi.

Subaru membelalakkan matanya. “Tunggu ibu, tolong kembali ke acara yang tadi!”

“Itu hanya berita pembunuhan kemarin malam, jadi tak usah di tonton lagi. lagipula kau juga ketakutan karena kemarin malam terjadi pembunuhan di sekolah XXX kan? Jadi lebih baik kita lihat acara yang lain.” 

“Tidak! Kumohon bu, kembalilah ke chanel tadi!”

“Baiklah kalau kau memaksa!” Ibu Subaru mengangguk setuju. Ia memencet tombol, dan kembali ke chanel yang dipinta Subaru tadi.

Sebuah acara breaking news sedang di siarkan di chanel tadi, nampak seorang reporter wanita menyiarkan berita dengan wajah yang panik. Dia berdiri di depan sebuah sekolah yang lumayan besar sambil memegang mikrofonnya dengan erat.

“Baiklah, saya ulangi sekali lagi. Telah terjadi lagi sebuah pembunuhan di sebuah sekolah di kota yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Sekarang saya telah berdiri di depan sekolah tempat terjadinya kasus itu, lebih tepatnya akademi Yumenosaki!”

Mata Subaru terbelalak kaget. “Yu....Me...No....Sa....Ki......, Yumenosaki?”

Ibu Subaru juga terbelalak kaget, dengan kerasnya ia menggebrak meja dan melihat ke arah anaknya. “Itu sekolahmu kan, Subaru?” pekik ibu Subaru dengan keras.  
“Iya itu sekolahku! Tu....tunggu.... siapa yang terbunuh!” Subaru panik. Ia menatap televisi itu dengan seksama.

“Korban berinisial HK. Menurut penyelidikan, siswa di bunuh pukul sembilan malam, ia di tikam saat mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang osis.” Wartawan itu menjelasan lagi.  
“HK? Osis? Apa mungkin itu..............” Subaru bergumam.

“Siapa Subaru? Apa kau mengenalnya?” Ibu Subaru memicingkan matanya, mengamati anaknya yang tiba-tiba berubah ekspresi itu. dari raut mukanya ia sudah menduga kalau anaknya mengetahui sesuatu.

“Iya ibu aku sangat mengenalnya! Dia senpai yang banyak membantu Sari. Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama, namanya adalah Hasumi Keito!”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Subaru berlari ke arah pagar sekolah, dan melihat beberapa polisi sedang bertugas di sana. Sebenarnya ibunya sudah mencegahnya untuk masuk sekolah, namun Subaru tetap bersikeras untuk pergi, karena tak ada pengumuman libur dari sekolah jadi tak mengharuskan Subaru untuk bolos hanya karena di sekolahnya terjadi sebuah pembunuhan.

Di tepian pagar tak terlihat garis polisi sedikitpun, jadi Subaru memutuskan untuk menerobos masuk. Ia melihat polisi yang sedang berjaga itu sejenak, namun mereka tak memperhatikan tindakan Subaru itu sedkitpun, bahkan mereka membiarkan para siswa masuk seperti pada hari sekolah biasa. Sepertinya sekolah sudah memeberi tahu mereka untuk tidak mencegah para siswa masuk ke sekolah mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Subaru membalikkan badannya dan langsung berlari ke ruang osis. Dipikirannya ia terus memikirkan Mao, ia tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Mao sekarang, tapi yang jelas dia pasti akan sangat terpukul, karena salah satu senpai yang sangat ia hargai itu pergi meninggalakkannya begitu saja.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, dan jarak ruang osis hanya tinggal beberapa meter. Subaru melihat banyak garis polisi terpasang di sana, mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan. Di tepian garis itu berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tak asing lagi bagi Subaru. Ia berdiri dengan tatapan kosong, dan air mata mengucur deras di pipinya, tangannya gemetaran seolah-olah ia tak percaya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Ya..... dia adalah Mao. Berdiri dengan anggota osis lainnya, Mao nampak melamun. Diantara mereka semua Mao lah yang terlihat sangat terpukul.

“Sari...........” teriak Subaru, ia berlari menghampiri Mao. Mao menoleh ke arahnya sebentar, namun membuang pandangannya dalam sekejap, kembali menatap ke pintu ruangan osis. Subaru memegang pundaknya, ia khawatir karena Mao nampak sangat sedih. Bahkan ia terlihat lebih buruk dari kemarin malam, Seakan-akan tekadnya yang benar-benar berani mengantar temannya sampai ke rumahnya masing-masing kemarin malam itu telah sirna. Sekarang Mao nampak sangat lemah, tubuhnya mengigil, dan matanya begitu kosong.

“Akehoshi-kun..... Isara-kun.....!” teriak seseorang dari arah belakang mereka. Subaru menoleh. Ia mendapati Makoto dan Hokuto berlari bersamaan untuk menghampri mereka berdua.

“Kenapa kalian kesini?” tanya Subaru.

“Saat aku melihat berita di televisi, pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Mao. Aku mengkhawatirkannya!” pekik Makoto.

“Begitupun juga denganku!” sahut Hokuto.

Makoto menatap Mao sejenak. “Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?” ia kembali menoleh ke arah Subaru untuk bertanya kepadanya.

Subaru menggelengkan kepalanya. “Sepertinya dia sangat terpukul, bahkan tadi dia tidak merespon sedikitpun saat aku memanggilnya, atau bahkan saat aku menepuk pundaknya. Sari..... terlihat sangat sedih!”

“Aku sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi!” Hokuto menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa polisi keluar. Mereka membawa kantong kuning di tangan mereka, dengan bercak darah yang mewarnai setiap sisi kantung itu. Anggota osis sedikit terguncang, mereka menagis sekencang-kencangnya saat kantung kuning itu di bawa oleh polisi untuk keluar ruangan. “Keito.........!” ucap Eichi lirih dengan mata yang memerah. Tanggannya yang pucat itu terulur, seolah-olah ingin menggapai jasad teman terbaiknya yang ada di kantung kuning itu.

“Kaichou!” ucap Tori di sebelah Eichi. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia mendekap erat ketua osis yang selalu ia kagumi itu, ia juga nampak sangat terpukul. Namun ia berusaha menenangkan senpainya yang sedih itu. “Kaichou....... jangan sedih!” pintanya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Sedangkan Mao hanya terdiam. Ia memandang kantung kuning itu hingga polisi membawanya jauh dari pandangannya, hingga polisi berbelok di sudut ruangan. Subaru, Hokuto, dan Makoto nampak sangat khawatir. melihat kondisi teman satu unitnya yang begitu terpukul itu, Hati mereka seolah-olah teriris. Perasaan mereka hancur tak karuan. Ingin rasanya mereka melihat senyum optimis milik Mao seperti hari-hari biasanya, namun mustahil.

“Kita harus menghiburnya!” gumam Hokuto lirih.

“Tapi dengan cara apa?” sahut Makoto.

“Maka dari itu aku juga masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya.” Jawab Hokuto simpul sambil memegangi dagunya. Ia berpikir keras, memutar seluruh otaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia ingat pada sesuatu, seseuatu yang kemarin baru saja ia lupakan, sesuatu yang sangat penting.

“Bagaimana Hokke, kau sudah dapat ide?” tanya Subaru sambil memiringkan kepalanya, seolah-olah ia sangat penasaran tentang ide yang dipirkan oleh Hokuto.

“Subaru!” panggil Hokuto dengan kencang, membuat Subaru sedikit tersentak.

“Ya! ada apa?”

“Bukankah kemarin sore, kau janji mengantarkan kami ke perpustakaan. Kau juga janji akan memperlihatkan buku yang katanya ‘berkilauan’ itu kepada kami, bukan?”

“Ah... benar! Aku melupakannya.” Subaru menepuk jidatnya.

“Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Mao ke perpustakaan, dan memperlihatkan buku itu padanya agar ia bisa sedikit terhibur?” ujar Hokuto mantap.

“Ah benar juga. Itu ide yang bagus Hidaka-kun!” jawab Makoto dengan antsusias sambil menjentikkan jempolnya.

“Oke! Oke!” Subaru mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan menghadap ke arah Mao yang masih terdiam itu. Ia memegang telapak tangannya dan menariknya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. “Ayo Sari~” ajak Subaru sambil tersenyum lebar. Mao hanya menatap Subaru dengan tatapan hampa, ia pasrah saja dengan ajakan Subaru, bahkan ia mengikuti kemana Subaru menariknya untuk pergi.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Subaru, Hokuto, Makoto, dan Mao kini berada tepat di depan perpustakaan. Mereka membuka pintu, dan langsung masuk begitu saja. Begitu mereka masuk, mereka di sambut oleh Tsumugi yang duduk di meja petugas, ia nampak melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka berempat sambil tersenyum. Mereka nampak sedikit heran padanya. Tsumugi tetap setia menjaga perpustakaan walaupun keadaan sekolah sedang panik-paniknya. Sebenarnya Hokuto dan Makoto ingin menghampirinya dan menanyakan sesuatu tentang buku yang di cari Subaru, namun karena Subaru dengan semau hatinya melangkah dan menyeret Mao masuk ke perpustakaan lebih dalam, akhirnya Hokuto dan Makoto pasrah mengikuti saja.

Subaru terus berjalan maju, menuju ke sebuah tempat di mana rak-rak dan buku-buku usang berkumpul menjadi satu di situ, bisa dipastikan kalau tempat itu adalah tempat jarang di kunjungi oleh pengunjung. Tempatnya tepat di sudut ruangan, dengan di terangi cahaya lampu yang mulai redup karena termakan usia, dan cukup berdebu. Bahkan Makoto yakin kalau petugas perputakaan ini pun jarang membersihkan tempat ini, atau bahkan untuk mengunjunginya saja mungkin mereka merasa enggan.  
Subaru melepaskan genggamannya pada Mao. Dengan lincah tanggannya menelusuri setiap buku-buku yang tertata dengan rapi, bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari judul buku yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada teman-temannya itu. Setelah menelusuri cukup lama, akhirnya Subaru mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup usang, kertas-kertasnya sudah menguning dengan tulisan yang sudah kabur di sana-sini.

“Ini dia bukunya!” Subaru menunjukkan pada kawan-kawannya.

Makoto, dan Hokuto sedikit takjub. Mereka membelalakkan mata mereka dengan lebar saat melihat buku itu. Sebuah aura menarik telah menyelimuti buku itu, sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan tertarik untuk membuka dan membacanya. Sebenarnya sampul bukunya juga tak begitu menarik, hanya berwarna hitam dan terdapat tulisan ‘Death’ dengan logo segi enam berwarna putih. Namun entah mengapa, mereka begitu tertarik untuk membacanya.

“Buku yang sangat menarik!” ucap Hokuto penasaran. “Ayo cepat kita buka!”

“Baiklah jika itu maumu!” Subaru mengangguk setuju.

Namun, tiba-tiba suara gemerisik terdengar, nampaknya suara itu terdengar dari pengeras suara yang tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorang.  
“Mohon perhatiannya!” suara itu berhenti sejenak.

Makoto nampak menyadari sesuatu setelah mendengar suara itu. “Nito-senpai? Ini suara Nito-senpai bukan? Berarti dia akan mengumumkan sesuatu dari ruangan Broadcasting Committee milik kami.” 

Tak lama kemudian pengumuman berlanjut. “Um...... maaf karena ada kesalahan teknis, jadi pengumuman yang tadi sedikit mengalami gangguan. Akan saya ulangi sekali lagi, Mohon perhatiannya! Karena sebuah kasus pembunuhan terjadi di sekolah kita, demi kelancaran penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh polisi, sekolah akan di bubarkan lebih awal untuk hari ini, dan untuk besok sekolah akan diliburkan selama dua hari!” setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir, pengeras suara pun langsung hening, tak terdengar sedikitpun suara lagi.

“Wah...... kita bisa pulang lebih awal!” ujar Subaru kegirangan seusai mendengar pengumuman tadi.

“Ayolah Subaru, jangan lupakan Isara yang masih terpuruk. Kita harus menghiburnya bukan, jadi tahan dulu keinginanmu untuk pulang lebih awal!” pinta Hokuto.  
“Oh iya! Aku hampir saja melupakannya.” Ujar Subaru sambil memukul kepalanya dengan memanyunkan mulutnya.

“Jangan seperti itu, kalian harus pulang!” sahut seseorang di belakang mereka. Subaru menoleh, dan mendapati Tsumugi menghampiri mereka berempat. “Aku akan menutup pepustakaan dalam sepuluh menit, setelah aku selesai menata ulang buku-buku yang selesai dipinjam. Aku harap kalian akan pulang sebelum aku selesai menata bukunya!” pintanya dengan tegas.

“Ah.... Blue-senpai* tidak adil! Kami kan ingin membaca buku ini di sini!” keluh Subaru kesal.

“Ini perintah dari sekolah, jadi kalian harus menurutinya. Ayo cepatlah berkemas, dan segeralah pulang!” pintanya tegas, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan keempat laki-laki itu.  
Setelah Tsumugi sudah tak terlihat lagi. Hokuto berbisik kepada teman-temanya itu. Ia baru saja mendapatkan ide yang sangat hebat, dan mungkin saja teman-temanya akan menyetujuinya. “Hei....... bagaimana kalau kita baca buku ini di ruang kelas tua di sekolah?”

“Ruang kelas tua, memangnya di sini ada gedung tua?” tanya Makoto antusias.

“Iya ada. Tempatnya ada di samping ruang klubku, kelas itu tak pernah dikunjungi orang, dan cukup berdebu. Namun tempat itu di kelilingi oleh gorden, dan ada beberapa kursi dan meja di sana yang masih layak pakai. Jika kita membacanya di sana, aku yakin tak akan ada orang yang akan menemukan kita!”  
“Um..... bagaiman ya?” Subaru nampak berpikir.

“Baiklah!” ujar Makoto setuju.

“Eh........ Ukki setuju? Baiklah kalau Ukki setuju, aku juga mau. Ini demi Sari, aku ingin melihat Sari tersenyum seperti biasanya!”  
“Yosh!” Hokuto mengangguk. “Baiklah ikuti aku!” perintahnya pada ketiga temannya itu.

 

 

*Blue-senpai: Julukan yang di berikan Subaru untuk memanggil Tsumugi.


End file.
